Jem and The Holograms Holiday Special
Jem and the Holograms Holiday Special is a holiday special edition of the Jem and the Holograms comic book, published by IDW Publishing. It was published on December 16th, 2015. Official Synopsis :"Secret Santas! When Jem and The Holograms and The Misfits draw each other in their shared record label’s gift exchange, heads will roll... or will the holiday spirit getting to even the bitterest of enemies?" —IDW Publishing Plot Jerrica, Kimber, Aja, and Shana are struggling to carry a large Christmas tree home. They drop the tree, because Kimber lets go of the end to answer a text. Kimber apologises, when she sees the other girls on the ground, and actually helps them properly this time. Kimber, Shana and Jerrica wait in the car while Aja clambers around on the roof, attaching the tree to the car. In the car, they're talking about plans to go to a party. Shana says she feels like the second wheel because she's the only person who doesn't have a date. A guy approaches and offers Aja some help attaching the tree to the roof. She turns down his offer, and then his offer of a date. Shana is jealous because Aja always gets asked out everywhere, and asks her how she does it. Aja tells her it's because she is disinterested, which draws them in, and tells Shana she could never be disinterested even if she tried, which is what makes Shana perfectly herself. The girls later go to the party at 5x5 Records - The Misfits' record label. They lock eyes with The Misfits, and the two bands shoot dagger looks at each other. Elise Harcourt comes over to The Holograms and welcomes them to the party. Both The Holograms and The Misfits are told they missed the Secret Santa drawing, so their partners were chosen for them - they all have members of their opposite band as their Secret Santa. They're all furious about it. Elise, to one side, tells Greta the draw was rigged, but that she wants them to get along since they have to tour together. Greta asks her if this plan might backfire, and Elise tells her it could go either way. The Holograms want to leave, and Pizzazz storms away, complaining that nobody cares that she's Jewish. At The Holograms' house, the girls are complaining about getting tricked into the Secret Santa at the party. Aja suggests they should get all The Misfits coal, but Kimber gets upset, because Stormer doesn't deserve coal. Shana tells Kimber that she's the one getting a present for Stormer, and promises she'll get her something good. Kimber suggests Shana should make her a dress. Jerrica says that maybe they should consider the Secret Santa an opportunity to extend an olive branch to The Misfits, because they have no way of knowing if the accident which injured Aja was The Misfits' fault or if it was Clash working alone. She says that they should be the bigger people and make the most of a bad situation. Kimber texts Stormer, asking what would be good gifts for The Misfits. At a diner, The Misfits are also angry about the Secret Santa. They don't want to buy The Holograms anything, but Stormer tells them that The Holograms are buying The Misfits gifts, which makes them angry because now they'll look like bad guys if they don't give any back. Aja and Shana go on a double date to a bar called Pub Zero with Craig and the 'lumberjack' guy from the parking lot. Shana, tipsy, sits moping at the bar, talking to the bartender, Tony, complaining about how she hates the guy she was set up with. She tells Tony he's cute, and he tells her she's cute too. Aja convinces Shana to come home because she's clearly tired and tipsy. Shana asks if Tony can come home too, but Aja says no. Shana waves goodbye to him. We see all the characters opening their Secret Santa gifts. Aja has made Jetta and Roxy custom Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots (named The JetRox Joust) of themselves. Jerrica has sent Pizzazz a custom engraved collar for her cat Madmartigan. Shana has sent Stormer a dress. Jetta has bought Aja a new motorcycle helmet. Roxy has bought Kimber a Rainbow Dash onesie. Stormer has bought Shana a beautiful antique dressform. It seems Pizzazz hasn't bought anything for Jem - until there's a knock at the door. Pizzazz has bought Jem an elaborate 'Go Bag' filled with essential items for touring, such as earplugs, a flash light, batteries, a swiss army knife, spare strings, etc. as well as in a secret pocket, just in case. Jem tells her it was really thoughtful of her, and Pizzazz tells her the collar was really thoughtful, and she doesn't like to owe anyone, so now they're even. The Holograms wonder if there's hope for Pizzazz being a good person, yet. Characters Notable Locations * 5x5 Records * The Benton House * Pub Zero * Roxy and Jetta's House * The Gabor Mansion Free Preview Holiday Preview 2.jpg Holiday Preview 3.jpg Holiday Preview 4.jpg Holiday Preview 5.jpg Holiday Preview 6.jpg Holiday Preview 07.jpg Cover Gallery Jem Holiday Special.png|Default Cover by Amy Mebberson Holiday Sub.jpg|Subscription Cover by Agnes Garbowska Easter Eggs ---- Category:Specials